Cliff's story
by anddews
Summary: Find out about Cliff's past.


Cliff's Story  
  
The beginning of it all, Chapter 1  
  
It was a fine October morning in the town of Flower Bud Village, when leaves were falling and the scent of pumpkin pie lingered in the air.  
  
**Elli must be on a baking craze today**, thought Cliff.  
  
Cliff was the town wanderer who came into the village in the middle of spring that year. He was a fine young man who had brown hair with blond tips in the front. He had just let his bird Cain, out in the wild to explore; while he got to test out some pumpkin pie. Unfortunately, he was heading to Ann's house for her version of pumpkin pie.  
  
**I wish I brought some antacids.**  
  
Cliff really did like Ann, and he loved everything about her.except her cooking. As he walked down the dirt path to the Green Ranch, he saw a tree with all of its leaves gone, no wait, one leaf, only one leaf was left. then he felt a slight breeze that sent shivers down his spine.  
  
**Autumn may be beautiful, but it sure isn't the friendliest season.**  
  
All of the sudden he herd a cry from the Ranch, "HOLY TURNIPS! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?!  
  
**Strange**, thought Cliff, **that sounds like Jack.**  
  
Jack was the new farmer in town, he had just inherited his grandfather's farm last spring (slightly before Cliff), and has lived next to the ranch ever since. Jack was an unusual fellow who wore faded blue overalls over a white t-shirt and had white gloves. He also always had this silly blue and orange cap on backwards, and had big tuffs of his bangs sticking out the front. Forgetting his last thoughts on fall, he rushed to see what was going on. There he was greeted by Greg with a smug grin on his face.  
  
**You don't see Greg smiling very often, it must be something good.**  
  
Grey was Ann's brother and the town grump, it took a lot for him to smile.  
  
"What's so funny, and why is Jack here?" questioned Cliff.  
  
Greg looked out of the corner of his blue farming hat and remarked "I told him he could have my slice of Ann's pumpkin pie."  
  
Cliff rested his fist on his forehead and said "Yea, but did you tell him she is one special chef?" answered Cliff.  
  
"Aww, you are so nice to me Cliff" said Ann "Here, I saved this big slice of my famous pie for you"  
  
"Ann?" Cliff was surprised to see Ann come out of nowhere like that, Cliff suddenly began to think deep thoughts about Ann. **Oh Ann, you look so beautiful in the fall, your red hair blends in so nicely with the colors of the season, and how your radiant blue eyes stand out with such gleaming pride and.** Just then Cliff realized what was handed to him. **IS PUPKIN PIE SUPPOSED TO BE BLACK!?!?**  
  
You know what Ann?" said Cliff, "I'd love to try your delicious pie, but I'm going to see what is wrong with Jack"  
  
With that, Cliff ran off toward the fields to find Jack. "Jack is here?" asked Ann. Greg just lowered his hat and snickered.  
  
Cliff's Story  
  
Unhappy Holidays, Chapter 2  
  
Cliff then found Jack huddled over near the fodder bin.  
  
"Even the animals won't touch it, not even flies" said Jack.  
  
Cliff looked down at the regurgitated pie; it was strangely now purple with orange dots.  
  
"Well of course they aren't going to touch it, you just threw it up!" replied Cliff.  
  
"Maybe Ann should just carve pumpkins like you are supposed to do on Halloween" said Jack.  
  
"Halloween?" repeated Cliff.** I can't believe Halloween is here already.**  
  
"Great Fiery Chickens!" Exclaimed Jack "You don't know what Halloween is? Well it's this big festival where we dress up in funny costumes and mooch off of people for candy, and then we eat milk duds until we throw up and..." By mentioning the word "milk duds", Jack suddenly became sick again.  
  
"I know what Halloween is Jack!" growled Cliff; his face was red all of the sudden.  
  
"Geez, you don't have to get so testy" said Jack.  
  
Cliff was shocked to realize what just came out of his mouth, and the color in his face faded back to normal. **I'm not testy, am I? It's just that.**  
  
"I'm sorry" said Cliff, "I just have a bad Halloween experience".  
  
"They threw eggs at you too?" said Jack.  
  
"What?" Cliff was a bit confused, "Oh, wait. No. I've never had eggs thrown at me."  
  
Because Jack was new at his job, this news didn't seem to surprise Cliff. As Jack wiped the last bits of pie off his face he asked; "What was so bad at Halloween for you then?"  
  
All of the sudden, Cliff became stiff as fragments of memories came to him; **a broken window, scattered candy, unthinkable pain.**  
  
From Jack's view, Cliff seemed lost and frightened. Jack himself was now also getting scared, and changed the subject.  
  
"So are you going with anyone special? Hint Hint, Wink Wink." Jack pointed toward the area where Ann was, trying to convince her Dad into eating her pie. Cliff then glanced over at Ann.  
  
**Of course I would love to go with Ann; she is so beautiful and innocent. I love her with all my heart. but she will never understand that.**  
  
Cliff turned to Jack and said "No, I'm not going with anybody, I'm just going to stay home with Cain."  
  
"Home?" said Jack, "Cliff, you live in Moon Mountain. There is no way you are going to be safe up there alone on Halloween night."  
  
"I'm not alone!" screamed Cliff. Shocked and embarrassed by what he just said, he added "I'm not alone, I have Cain with me"  
  
"OK." said Jack "You don't have to go with Ann, but how about going with me and Buttons?"  
  
Buttons is Jack's dog that always follows him on his farm. He is a spunky little fellow; a yellow lab beagle mix, and always wore a bandana around his neck.  
  
"You are going Trick-or-Treating with your dog?" asked Cliff, "What are you going as?"  
  
"Well, I have the most original costumes planned" said Jack "I'm going as Buttons, and Buttons is going as me!"  
  
Cliff was dumbfounded to the fullest extent. "So not only are you going with your dog, you are going as your dog too?" stated Cliff with great concern for Jack's mental health.  
  
"Shhhh. don't let anyone hear you, I don't want anyone to steal my idea" said Jack, his finger at his lips.  
  
**I doubt anyone ever will.**  
  
Cliff was a bit worried that the spooky holiday is making his friend Jack, even scarier then he was before.  
  
"So what are you and Cain going as?" asked Jack, he was almost over the effects on Ann's pie.  
  
"I'm going as a wanderer, and Cain is going as my hawk friend. Besides, aren't you a bit old for Trick-or-Treating?" replied Cliff.  
  
"Aww, you are never too old for anything, just come by my house at seven to help me with my costume. Meanwhile, I'll be working on my eggplant harvest" said Jack, and with that he ran off to his farm. **Strange kid.**  
  
Just then Ann approached him with her pie.  
  
"Wait up Jack!"  
  
Cliff's Story  
  
For the Love of Jack, Chapter 3  
  
Cliff approached Jack's farm, he was in flush because he was running away from Ann.  
  
**I didn't realize she could run that fast.**  
  
Cliff eyes scanned along Jacks farm. **A small house with an added kitchen, a dog house, chicken coop, cow barn, water hole and.** Cliff then looked at Jack's fields. **Why does he only have two blocks of eggplants, but has nine blocks of fodder!?** Just then Jack came out of the barn with a panicked look, and he ran toward Cliff.  
  
"My cow is sick; I have to go get some medicine, how about you go walk my dog in Moon Mountain until I get back? OK, bye!!!" And with that, Jack ran back to the Green Ranch.  
  
**His cow. does that mean he has all this fodder and only ONE cow!?!?**  
  
"Whatever, I'll pick up Cain while I'm there. Hey dog, are you ready to go?" said Cliff.  
  
It turns out that Jack's dog was following him ever since he entered the farm. The dog wagged his tail rapidly and barked.  
  
"Now what was your name again? Buttons?" Cliff looked down at the dog; Buttons cocked his head to the side. "No, that's a stupid name. How 'bout I call you King? Yes, Jack and his dog King". 'King' barked with approval.  
  
--- It was a beautiful day at Moon Mountain, and King was sniffing every little creature along the way.  
  
"CAIN BUDDY!" yelled Cliff.  
  
Just then, a great brown falcon flew out of the trees, and onto Cliff's arm. If it had been anyone else calling Cain, he wouldn't come. Cliff had a certain boldness to voice that only he best friend would recognize.  
  
"You are my only friend Cain" said Cliff.  
  
King then whined, as if to say 'what about me?'  
  
"You're my friend too King" Cliff smiled.  
  
"So you are more friends with my dog than you are me?" It was Jack; he was giving off a silly grin.  
  
"Is your cow feeling all better? Asked Cliff.  
  
"Yep, AND Greg's horse 'accidentally' ran over Ann's pie so you won't have to worry until she makes a new one." Replied Jack. "Oh and thanks for walking my dog, he doesn't get out much. And, did you call him King? His name is Buttons."  
  
Cliff was determined to let this silly name go. **Jack may be a clumsy goof, but I won't let that affect his dog.** "Yea, but Buttons is a puppies name, you have a dog now, and he deserves some respect."  
  
"OK." said Jack. "Good boy, King. Geez, it feels like I'm talking to Elvis."  
  
Cliff was satisfied. Then the two boys and the dog headed back to Jack's farm to get ready for the big night.  
  
--- "Whaaa?!?!" Cliff was freaked out to discover what Jack's costume really looked like. Jack had on a giant costume of his dog. It had everything, paws, tail, floppy ears, black nose, and even the dog's signature bandana.  
  
"Please tell me you are not really going out in public like that" begged Cliff.  
  
"Sure am" replied Jack, "Now take a look at Button's. I mean King's outfit!"  
  
**That poor dog.**  
  
The dog came out wearing a white t-shirt with painted overalls, white gloves for his paws, a little orange backpack, little black socks to represent boots, and even a duplicate of Jack's blue and orange hat.  
  
"You know some people would consider reporting this to the ASPCA" said Cliff.  
  
"Animals Sponsor Possibly Cool Automobiles?" said Jack.  
  
"No Jack" said Cliff. He was getting used to the farmer being so dense.  
  
"Always Show Perfect Cute Animals?"  
  
"No, Jack" Cliff was more irritated now.  
  
"Bark, Bark, Bark, Bark, Bark!" King had a suggestion too.  
  
"Arson Stupid Poopie Cats Association. King that wasn't nice." remarked Jack. **Now he is talking to his dog, Oh Boy.**  
  
The group then headed toward town for the festivities.  
  
"Alligators Should Park."  
  
"Shut up Jack!" Jack was quite the rest of the way there.  
  
Cliff's Story  
  
What's wrong with Cliff? Chapter 4  
  
Walking along the cobblestone path, Cliff and Jack visited almost every house in the village receiving candies of all shapes and sizes, and a couple bones for King. The group then headed toward Green Ranch with caramel apples in hand.  
  
"Mmmm., I love Elli. I mean I love Elli's caramel apples!" said Jack, his face turned beet red.  
  
**You think you know a guy.**  
  
When they arrived at Green Ranch, the place was decorated with jack-o- lanterns; Greg greeted them with orange and black cookies.  
  
"Mine are the orange, and Ann's cookies are black" said Greg, he was wearing zombie outfit, his face was pale and his eyes were saggy.  
  
"Wow! Are the black ones licorice?" said Jack. He stuffed one into his mouth quickly, and chewed slowly.  
  
"Did you say Ann cooked the black ones?" asked Jack, his mouth was full of crumbs.  
  
"Yea they're Ann's, and they were licorice in the beginning." replied Greg. Jack stopped chewing, turned around, bent over and let it all out.  
  
"Same thing happened to me" said Greg. Cliff looked close and said "Hey, you're not wearing make up, that pale face is real, I'm glad I haven't tried anything yet. Hey Jack, look at."  
  
King was sitting by Jack, trying to bear the smell of the thrown up cookies, while Jack stared straight in horror in front of him.  
  
"ANN!" greeted Cliff, both happy and a bit scared at the same time. **Are those her cookies in her hand, or coal lumps?**  
  
"Cliff! Have you tried my cookies yet?" Ann was smiling.  
  
"Yep." Cliff lied; "I ate so many that I'm almost as full as Jack"  
  
Ann looked down at the crippled farmer.  
  
"Stupid guy, looks like some people can't hold their Milk Duds." stated Ann.  
  
**Did she have to say Milk duds?**  
  
"Bleach!!!!" Jacks thoughts of milk duds splattered across the path.  
  
"Will you stop doing that Jack? I'm the one who has to clean the paths after you're done!" complained Greg.  
  
Ann, who was dressed up in a black cat costume stepped to the side and said "Me and Karen are going to the haunted shack on the top of Moon Mountain, do you guys want to come?"  
  
Cliff's expression went blank, his heart beat stopped, then quickened, and he almost looked if he was going to cry. **No. I don't. want to. don't make me. no.**  
  
"Please. no" Cliff whispered, "I don't want to go with anyone, I'm sorry."  
  
Jack was concerned for his friend's state of expression. Something was wrong, and it seemed to start on this specific holiday. Greg was surprised, but the worse thing was that Ann seemed more hurt then disappointed.  
  
**Ann.**  
  
Ann then blinked away her half hearted tears and said with a weak voice;  
  
"Well, I better catch up with Karen, bye. Oh, and Happy Halloween." And with that she left into the shadows.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" murmured Cliff to himself, he bowed down his head and a slight tear ran down his cheek.  
  
Greg suddenly felt uncomfortable and left, he thought he should leave this between Jack and Cliff. There was a deep silence.  
  
"Are, you. OK?" asked Jack with remorse.  
  
"Yea" replied Cliff, "Your puke fumes just got to me, that's all."  
  
Another pause.  
  
"Well, lets go finish trick-or-treating, we still have the craftsmen's cabin" said Cliff, a fake smile on his face, he was hiding all emotion.  
  
"Uh, OK" answered Jack, he decided that the subject shouldn't be brought up again, at least not tonight.  
  
Cliff's bird, Cain (who was resting in the branches, waiting for his friend) swooped down toward Cliff and rested on his shoulder.  
  
"He really seems to like you, almost like a father." Jack was looking at Cain with great interest; you don't see a falcon every day.  
  
"He should, I raised him from when he was an egg." said Cliff. They then headed toward Moon Mountain, but the craftsmen's cabin was in the same direction as the haunted shack.  
  
Cliff's Story  
  
The Man in the Shadows, Chapter 5  
  
"So has Cain ever once left your side, even for a full night?" asked Jack, he just wanted to know more about Cliff's background so he could understand the situation better.  
  
"Nope, never. He is my true blue friend till the end." Cliff looked a bit happier now.  
  
"Oh, I remember one time I sat next to a ducks nest, and one of the ducks hatched, and then followed me around. Buttons, I mean King was so angry at the stolen attention, he chased the duckling all the. Hey, who is that?" Jack pointed toward a strange man in the shadows.  
  
He had a big black afro with a tiny hat, a black briefcase followed by an old, crisp suit, like something you would see in the Mafia.  
  
"Hello sirs, I seam to have lost my wallet in the dark. Would you please lend me some money so I can get a ride into the next town? Don't worry, you can trust me." Said the man, he stepped out of most of the shadows now.  
  
**"You can trust me." that's what he says.**  
  
"Well, let me see." Said Jack, reaching into his pocket, "I have 15780G, how much would a ride cost to the next town?"  
  
The man stepped forward once again. "Not much."  
  
Cliff stepped in front of Jack. "Get lost you jerk, we don't want your kind here!" threatened Cliff.  
  
"I'm not sure what you mean." Said the man, "I am but a humble business man who has."  
  
"Cut the crap and get lost!" growled Cliff.  
  
With that he shoved the man into the bushes. The man's briefcase exploded and a mixture of items flew out; the man quickly shoved everything back into his case and ran off.  
  
"That wasn't very nice Cliff, we should be nice to strangers in need." Said Jack, Cliff reached into the bushes and pulled out a black figure.  
  
"One, you shouldn't be nice to strangers" said Cliff, he pulled the cover off the figure and revealed a knife. "And two, that man certainly wasn't in need; he was planning to mug us." He sighed and turned to Jack "You shouldn't tell people how much money you are carrying; strangers shouldn't be trusted, you think like a child."  
  
Jack looked confused. "Well, you were a stranger to me once, and I gave you food."  
  
Cliff winced and remembered the day when he and Cain arrived at Jack's house, starving to death. It was Jack who had given his last turnip of the season, and Jack who became his first human friend in a long time.  
  
"Well, you were lucky, but if you were smart you should have just sent me on my way." Said Cliff, he glanced to the side. "I could have hurt you, taken your money, or killed your animals, I could have done anything!"  
  
Jack looked forward with great truthfulness, "But you didn't, and that's why you are my friend." said Jack. Cliff looked down.  
  
**Darn it Jack, why do you have to be so pure and innocent? You're just too dang nice. One day this is going to be a disadvantage for you.**  
  
Just then Karen came running toward them. Karen was the daughter of the vineyard's owner; she was also Ann's close friend. She had long, blond highlighted hair and green eyes, and today she wore a witch's outfit.  
  
"Jack! Cliff!" Karen approached them with a scared face.  
  
"What's wrong Karen?" asked Jack. But Karen did not reply, she just simply broke down and cried muttering "It's horrible, absolutely horrible."  
  
Cliff became panic-stricken, "What's horrible? Where is Ann?!"  
  
Karen then pointed toward the peak of the mountain, the haunted shack. "She won't come out, she won't answer." cried Karen.  
  
Cliff then lost all breath as he stared at the shack. Fear had overcome him.  
  
**No.Please no.**  
  
Cliff's Story  
  
True Fear, Chapter 6  
  
"Cliff? Are you OK?" asked Jack.  
  
He remembered from the incident earlier, that Cliff was uncomfortable with the topic of the haunted shack. Cliff just stood there, his eyes glancing from side to side.  
  
**What am I doing? I have to go help Ann! But, there. why did she have to go there? Why are all these memories coming back?**  
  
"We have to go." said Cliff, "We have to go get Ann. Quick though. We get in, get Ann, and get out. Right now!"  
  
Karen nodded, but Cliff didn't see, he was already halfway up the path, Jack followed close behind.  
  
**Maybe if I blind myself with action and rush, I won't think about anything but the present. That way I won't remember.**  
  
They had arrived at the shack, Cliff stopped. The house was old and gray. The hinges were broken and the wood and rotted; the lawn was dead and was covered in leaves.  
  
**Ok, I can do this.**  
  
Cliff opened the squeaky door and looked around from the entrance. The first room was empty, with only little things scattered on the floor; Cliff scanned the area.  
  
**Broken window, scattered books, an old scarf. Oh no. I can't do this!**  
  
With that, Cliff ran out of the house and back to the craftsmen's cabin, Cain followed him.  
  
"Cliff?" pondered Jack. "Is the house too scary, King? Well, it might be for him, but I wouldn't know." Jack and King then followed Cliff down the path.  
  
--- **Why did she have to be there, why her, why this town? Why can't I forget.?**  
  
"Cliff, what's wrong?" Jack asked, something was going on, and he had to find out if he could do anything to help.  
  
"I couldn't do it, I just couldn't." Cliff let out a little sob; he lowered his head, and his face became hidden in his bangs. "I can't be there Jack, I want to, but I can't."  
  
Jack wanted so much to take away his friend's pain and make him happy, but this was out of his reach. All of the sudden, there was some conversation from the cabin, probably from the workers.  
  
"Hey, do you know of that wanderer, with the bird?" said one of the workers.  
  
"That quiet guy? Yea, I know."  
  
"Well," said the first guy, "He's such a wimp. Remember that he always goes home from the bar with that farmer? Well, you'll never guess what happened on the 28th."  
  
Jack remembered that he always walked and talked with Cliff on his way home from the tavern, and that he couldn't go that night of the 28th, because he had promised to go over to Elli's that night.  
  
"No, what?" asked the second man.  
  
"He kept begging me to walk to the mountain with him. He kept saying how he left his bird in the woods, and how he couldn't get him alone. So here I'm thinking that he needs some manual labor, maybe cutting some branch to get the bird, but no. Once we get there, he calls his bird, it comes right to him and he leaves. It was as if he just wanted me to walk him home, I bet'cha he's afraid of the dark."  
  
Then the two men just laughed and switched to another topic.  
  
"Cliff." Jack looked over at the hunched shell of a man. "Cliff, I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm behind you 100% of the way." said Jack.  
  
Cliff sniffed, and cleared his throat. "Thank you Jack, but I need to face this on my own, for Ann's sake, and for mine as well."  
  
He then picked himself up, and he walked back up the path; Cain was then rested on his shoulder.  
  
"You know," said Jack as Cliff left from sight. "I don't think he's afraid of the dark, but has the fear of ..."  
  
Jack then decided that he would wait for Cliff when he came out of the shack, so he and King headed up after him in silence.  
  
Cliff's Story  
  
So Familiar, Chapter 7  
  
Cliff approached the house.  
  
**If I don't face this now, I never will.**  
  
He then took a deep breath, and entered the house. The door was unlocked, like always.  
  
"Ann? Ann!" called Cliff, going in room to room without hesitation. He headed through the living room, and down the hall.  
  
"Ann! Answer me Ann!" no reply.  
  
Step by step, he entered the rooms. Old photographs hung on the wall, one of some old people, a couple and their kid, some diplomas. Cliff glanced at them, but quickly turned away.  
  
**It's so hard.** Cain shifted on his shoulder.  
  
**Cain has never been here, but it's like he knows I have.**  
  
He entered the kitchen; he stared at the empty sink in silence.  
  
**I wish I never asked.**  
  
Cliff then left the kitchen went down the hall; but he ignored the cellar.  
  
**It's always been locked. no need to go there now, or ever. At least not now.**  
  
Cliff then felt a deep pain in his chest, where his heart is.  
  
"It hurts. so much." Cain then nudged Cliff's cheek. "I know Cain, thanks."  
  
He then slipped into the next room, the living room. It was old and had those plastic sheets covering the furniture; it was dusty, and had books everywhere. Books about animals, children books, adult novels, and cook books. Cliff blinked slowly, and turned his head. He then headed upstairs, counting each step as he went. The fifth step creaked, he stopped.  
  
**Oh, right. stubborn step.**  
  
He let his fingers glide on the railing as he climbed the stairs. Cliff glanced and noticed that the walls had pictures of black cats and witches on the wall, and decorative pumpkins in the corner.  
  
**It's still Halloween., all year round here.**  
  
--- meanwhile, outside. ---  
  
"I wonder what's taking Cliff so long." said Jack. "I hope he's OK."  
  
"Hope who is OK?" It was Elli, the town baker. She had short brown hair and brown eyes, and today she was wearing a fairy costume.  
  
"Elli? What are you doing here?" asked Jack.  
  
"I came because Karen wanted to know what happened to Ann, and she couldn't go because her father wouldn't let her out of the house this late." Elli then looked at Jack; something was on his mind because he didn't look directly at her like he usually does.  
  
"So why are you here?" she asked.  
  
"Huh...? Oh, I'm waiting for Cliff; he went in to find Ann." replied Jack. Jack then took a breath, paused and asked;  
  
"Elli." He gave questioned look. "Why. is this considered a haunted house?"  
  
"Well," Elli put her hand to her chin, "It happened about fifteen years ago."  
  
--- In the house, Cliff became worried.  
  
"Why isn't she here, I've checked every room. Cain, where do you think.?"  
  
Cliff then suddenly realized that Cain wasn't sitting on his shoulder anymore.  
  
"Cain!?"  
  
The shock hit him immediately; he started breathing hard and put his fingers through his blond tipped bangs.  
  
**No.**  
  
He kept shaking his head while he backed up into the guest room. His heart began hurt; it felt as though someone pierced an arrow through his chest.  
  
**I don't. not here, not now. Cain. Where are you.?**  
  
He started to stumble around; almost instinctively he began to blurt out everything.  
  
"No. I don't want to be. I DON"T WANT TO BE ALONE!!! ANN!! CAIN!! PLEASE!."  
  
As he paced he fell on the bed; and a loud creak could be heard. It was the sound of old wood, breaking. The floor then collapsed under the weight of Cliff and the bed. Breathless, Cliff plummeted into the first floor; he was buried underneath the debris, only his head and arm stood out. He then glanced up at his surroundings. It was a child's room, blue walls, small bed.  
  
**My.head.**  
  
That's when he passed out.  
  
Cliff's Story  
  
My Memories, (Cliff's Past), Chapter 8  
  
**"Mommy! Mommy!" cheered the little boy.  
  
"Yes dear?" replied the mother.  
  
It was October 31st, fifteen years ago. The boy was 7 years old with brown hair and blond tips and he had it all held back in a short ponytail. His eyes were bright, blue and innocent; today he was dressed up as a vampire. He was talking to his mother, age28. She had brown hair and blue eyes; she was cooking dinner.  
  
"Mommy, am I scary?" The little boy smiled, exposing fake fangs.  
  
"Oh my!" teased the mother, "Please don't get me Mr. Vampire!"  
  
The boy then grabbed his cape up to his nose, and ran off to the living room where his father was. The dad was sitting on the couch reading the paper. He was about 30, and had greatly blond highlighted hair, and brown eyes.  
  
"I vant to suck your blood, Dad!"  
  
Just then, the clasp broke on the cape.  
  
"Uh-oh" said the boy.  
  
"Don't worry" said the father, "Just get a safety pin from upstairs."  
  
The boy then headed up the stairs, he stopped on the fifth step and jumped, creating a small squeak.  
  
"Stubborn step!"  
  
The boy smiled then ran upstairs. He went through the cupboards and found the pins.  
  
"Icky."  
  
The pins were rather boring, so he ran off to his mother and father's room. He then searched through his mother's jewelry and found a gold and sapphire pin.  
  
"Much better." said the boy.  
  
After he said good-bye to his mother and father, he went out to trick-or- treat. On his way to the town, he met two men, one was muscular, and the other had a violin case.  
  
"Hey little boy," said the man with the case, "Where did you get that cool pin?" The boy looked down.  
  
"It's my mommy's, and I'm a vampire!" replied the boy.  
  
"Ooo, scary." said the man. "Where is your mommy now?"  
  
"She's at my house." Said the boy, he pointed up toward the peak of Moon Mountain. "We're giving out tootsie rolls!"  
  
"Wow, tootsie rolls! Thanks kid!" The two men snickered and headed to the house. The boy then ran off to the town for Halloween activity. ---  
  
Three hours later the boy headed back to his house with a full bag of candy.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy! I'm home!" no reply.  
  
"Am I that late? Are they already in bed?"  
  
The boy looked down at the scattered tootsie rolls and bent over to pick them up. Something cut him.  
  
"Owie!" yelped the boy; he looked over to the side to notice that there was not only candy on the floor, but glass as well. There was a broken window.  
  
"Daddy always patches up broken window before bed." Said the boy, he put his cut finger in his mouth.  
  
He then ran upstairs to his parent's room. It was empty, the beds weren't even disturbed, but the drawers were pulled open. He then ran to the living room, his father wasn't there. Then he ran to the kitchen, his mother wasn't there.  
  
"Where'd they go?" asked the boy.  
  
As he left the kitchen, he noticed that the cellar door was open. The boy cocked his head and went downstairs.  
  
"Hello?" said the boy in a shaky voice. His foot hit something; it was his mother's leg.  
  
"Why are you guys sleeping on the floor?"  
  
No reply. As the boy got closer he noticed his mother covered in blood, same with his father; both seemed to have been shot.  
  
"Mommy. Daddy.?"  
  
The boy's lip quivered, tears ran down his cheek.  
  
"Wake up. Why aren't you moving?"  
  
He bent down close to their faces.  
  
"Please wake up, Mommy, Daddy! PLEASE ANSWER!"  
  
He sat down and cried, the pain seemed to go on forever. It wasn't until morning that the old farmer from the village came and saw the young boy and the massacre. The man then took the boy to the mayor and notified the police. Those fifteen years ago.**  
  
Cliff's Story  
  
Save Ann and Cliff! Chapter 9  
  
"They say the boy was put into foster homes, but every year around Halloween, he became too much of a hassle. One day he disappeared, a lot of people say that he ran away."  
  
Elli tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Does that answer your question?"  
  
"Yea, it does." said Jack "I think we should go and look for Cliff and Ann now."  
  
--- "Cliff? Where are you?" yelled a familiar voice. Cliff's eyes fluttered open; he felt a pain in his side.  
  
"Jack.?" he groaned. "Cliff, is that you?" Jack rushed in the room.  
  
"MR. MILKY COW!! What happened?!"  
  
Cliff was buried in chunks of ceiling and had a broken queen sized bed on him.  
  
"I guess the house was older then I thought." Cliff coughed, some blood came out.  
  
"Don't speak." said Elli as she cleaned the cuts on his face while Jack lifted the debris of Cliff's back. When they were done, they got a good look at Cliff's condition.  
  
"You're a mess, Cliff. Elli, do you have any bandages?" asked Jack.  
  
"Actually, I think I do, I was helping little Stu be a mummy, and we had some leftover bandages." replied Elli as she took them out of her pocket and wrapped the bandage around Cliff's arm and ribs.  
  
Cliff observed Elli as she tended to his wounds.  
  
"I understand what you see in her, Jack." said Cliff.  
  
Jack let out a quick blush, but it required Elli to look at Jack to realize what he meant; she then blushed too. Cliff let out a smile, and then it hit him.  
  
"Wait, where is Ann and Cain?!"  
  
Jack then noticed that Cain was indeed gone.  
  
"King, Go find Cain!" called Jack. King then rushed down the hall and quickly barked.  
  
"That was fast." said Jack, he followed his dog.  
  
"He's by the cellar door, but it's locked."  
  
Cliff got up, slowly, he lurched a little.  
  
"You really shouldn't be walking" said Elli.  
  
"I don't care, I need to see Ann." And with that he headed toward the cellar.  
  
"Jack" said Cliff, "I need you to pull the leaver of the cellar door, and ram it at the same time. I would do it, but I would probably knock myself out again."  
  
"Got it." Said Jack, and he did just that.  
  
The door swung open, it was dark and shallow.  
  
"Ann?"  
  
Cliff walked down the stairs slowly. When he reached the bottom, his foot hit something, it was Ann's leg. Cliff's eyes widened.  
  
**No., not again!**  
  
"Wake up Ann! You have to wake up!" He picked up her limp body and held her close; his eyes began to burn with tears. Ann's body began to stir.  
  
"I'm up already." she grumbled, and then she realized who was holding her. Her face flushed,  
  
"Cliff.!" exclaimed Ann.  
  
Cliff then smiled as a tear ran down his cheek. He then embraced her with his chin over her shoulder. Elli and Jack just stood watching from the top of the stairs.  
  
"I was just sleeping, I."  
  
Ann then noticed Cliff's injuries. "Cliff! You're hurt!" exclaimed Ann, but Cliff didn't reply, he just held on to her, rocking her back and forth.  
  
"Don't leave Ann, don't ever leave me. I need you, say you won't leave me; I don't want to be hurt more then I already have. I don't want to be alone anymore."  
  
A million thoughts went through Ann's mind, and they all involved being with Cliff.  
  
"I won't leave you, I won't ever leave you." said Ann, as she hugged him back.  
  
The light came in through the cellar's small window slit and shined right on Cliff and Ann. Their tears glistened in the light, and their sobs were only of happy intentions. Elli leaned against Jack and took his hand; Jack laced his fingers around hers and they watched as the light grew bigger and brighter. Not only was it the beginning of a new day, but a new life as well.  
  
Cliff's Story  
  
Happy ending, Chapter 10  
  
A memorial was soon placed in front of the house for the couple that died there those fifteen years ago. It turns out that Ann had lost her mother to pneumonia, so then Ann understood what it is like to lose someone dear to them. Ann and Cliff soon became much closer. It wasn't until the end of November, did Cliff give Ann the blue feather. In old towns such as these, a blue feather represented love, and meant proposal. Cliff and Ann were married on December 14th. The day was snowy, but they still decided to have an outdoor wedding. Ann was beautiful in her wedding gown of white. Her hair was let out of the braid, and it became wavy. Cliff was wearing a clean, crisp white tux, and had a dark blue bow tie to show the color of his eyes. Jack was the best man, and Karen became the bridesmaid.  
  
"You know that you're going to have to bear through Ann's cooking now." said Jack, he was also wearing a white tux, but with a red bow tie; but he still wore that orange and blue cap. His dog was there too, and he wore a little black bow tie, even though he was just a dog.  
  
"I don't care," replied Cliff. "This has to be the greatest day of my life; for once, I can settle down and live peacefully. I can rest easily now."  
  
"Until you have kids." snickered Jack.  
  
Cliff then turned a bit red. Ann then walked up.  
  
"Oh, can this day get anymore romantic?" she asked. Her eyes began to flutter at Cliff.  
  
"Yes they can!" said Jack; he pulled out a blue feather.  
  
Ann was a bit freaked out.  
  
"That's for Elli, right?" asked Ann, it wouldn't be right for Jack to propose to her on her wedding day.  
  
"Of course, who else?" replied Jack.  
  
Cliff looked relived; he was thinking the same thing as Ann. Ann and Cliff watched as Jack bent on his knee in front of Elli, and pulled out the feather. From what they could see, Elli had said yes. She quickly kissed Jack, and then ran off to tell her Grandmother. Jack just sat there, off in his own world. It wasn't until King, had come up and licked his face that he finally moved.  
  
----- Cain flew with the white doves as the church bells rang. Cliff and Ann had said their vows, and Jack sat with Elli for the wedding party. It was the future of a lifetime.  
  
**After being in three foster homes, the boy eventually ran away, nothing could make him happy. After walking for five days, he stopped in a forest and found an empty bird's nest, no wait, one egg, only one egg was left. The boy felt a slight breeze and shuttered. He then took the egg and held it close to his cheek. "It's still warm, it's still alive." he said. He then walked down the path to the next village, keeping the egg warm with the heat of his own body. "Don't worry little egg" said the boy, "I'll take care of you, you won't have to be alone anymore." The boy soon hatched the egg, and they became the best of friends. He named the bird after his grandfather, a hunter on some place called Moon Mountain. The bird's name was Cain.** 


End file.
